


Age and Treachery

by kitsunesongs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Voiles Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...beat youth and enthusiasm any day. Nogitsune!Peter/Stiles for Voiles Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age and Treachery

Peter was burning, screaming, feeling/seeing/smelling his pack burning around him – dying – the snapcracle _pop_ of their skin, the awful scent, they were screaming, they were dying and there was nothing he could do but scream and die with them –

But he wasn’t dying.

He was lying, unmoving – _unable_ to move – in a bland white room, as he burned and burned and remembered screams and burned and-

“What a nasty nightmare.” Came a voice from the bottom of his bed.

Peter couldn’t lift his head, couldn’t move to see –

“Yes you can. Really, Peter, I can’t talk to you like this. Get a hold of yourself.”

Yes, he could?

Wait…yes, he could. He’d moved. He’d healed, he’d felt that bitch’s throat tear under his claws…

“There we go. Sit up now.”

Blinking, Peter did so, sitting up and looking at the person who was standing at the foot of his bed – it was him. Or at least, it appeared to be him. But then, odd things happened in dreams, didn’t they?

“You know this isn’t a dream. Not completely.”

Yes – yes, he did know. It was similar to what he’d done to Lydia, though different in the details. He’d connected to Lydia through his bite though, which meant…

“What are you?” Peter asked.

“What was imprisoned in the nemeton – you let me out. I owe you a debt.”

It bowed its head, the smile on its face mocking – Peter’s own smile. And its shadow – on the wall of the white hospital room was its shadow, but rather than a copy of peter’s own shadow – this one had tails. Nine of them, flickering a moving independently on the wall.

Peter’s mind raced. Tails and a debt – a kitsune. Nine tails – old and powerful – in his dreams, as a copy of him, rather than its own form, and the way it shown him – shadows…

Peter felt a cold rush of fear echo through him.

“Nogitsune.” He murmured.

“Always the clever one, weren’t you Peter.” The nogitsune smiled again. Moving to sit down on the hospital bed.

“I know what you want, Peter – power. Security. To be alpha again.”

It was right. With Derek as the Alpha, he was content to wait – he wouldn’t kill his nephew. But now – now, Cora and Derek were gone – safe. And as for Alpha’s…

As if reading his mind – and considering where they were, that was entirely possible – the nogitsune continued. “Scott is an alpha, Deucalion is around, you have the powers you got from killing the darach – I can offer you even more. Enough power to kill even a demon wolf - Or a true alpha. Or both! You could go after all the hunters. Kill them all.

And with a mate to balance you, you wouldn’t even need a pack of maladjusted teenagers to stay sane – we both know that was your mistake the first time around.”

Yes – he really hadn’t been sane. Death could do a lot of things for your mental state – it had allowed him to see the truth of his.

“A mate?” Peter stalled.

The nogitsune shot him a dry look. “I’m in your head Peter, don’t try to fool me. I say mate, and your mind immediately goes to one person – I must congratulate you on your taste. He’s the only one worth anything – brave and loyal and cunning like a fox.” It smiled, and Peter thought of amber brown eyes and pale skin and pink lips, before shaking the image from his mind.

“He’d never agree, and there needs to be consent.”

He wasn’t an idiot, and while there had been the occasional fantasy about Stiles agreeing, being his mate, loving him, bestowing all that cleverness and bravery and loyalty on _him_ – he’d known they were just fantasies.

“He’d agree if he thought he could avenge his loved ones.” The nogitsune said silkily.

Peter shot him a sharp look. “I’m listening.” He said.

~~~~~~~~~

Peter opened the door to the barrel of a gun.

“Well, this is a surprise.” He said silkily. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Stiles?”

Stiles looked different from the last time Peter had seen him. His hair was messier, his face paler, his eyes red as if he had been crying – but his hand was steady.

“Show me your eyes.” Stiles stated flatly.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Can’t you see them? Perhaps if you lowered the gun…”

Stiles cocked the safety of the gun in response.

“I am not messing around here Peter. This is loaded with wolfsbane bullets. _Show me your eyes.”_ He demanded.

Peter let his eyes flare blue in response.

Stiles lowered the gun, and ran a hand through his hair.

Peter cocked his head. “What happened?”

“Guess.” Stiles said dryly.

Peter moved to sit down on his couch, one leg crossed over the other as he eyed Stiles. “Someone killed Scott – you think it was me, trying to become Alpha again. That’s why you checked my eyes.”

Stiles let out a slightly choked laugh. “Not just Scott. They attacked his house when the pack was all meeting up – if my jeep hadn’t broken down on the way…”

He swallowed, one hand rubbing at his eyes. “Scott, his mom, Isaac, Allison, Lydia…they’re all gone. And I don’t even know who did it, or why.”

Peter interrupted. “Isn’t it obvious? Who do you think would want to kill Scott, and would be willing to go through his pack to get to him?”

Stiles stilled. “Deucalion.”

“Deucalion.” Peter confirmed. “Scott let him go, but with his sight back and all his power remaining.”

Peter leaned forward, eyes set on Stiles’. “You’re going to go after him, aren’t you.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes. And if _you_ of all people tell me not to get revenge for my pack-”

“I would never.” Peter interrupted. “But how exactly do you plan to beat him - if he’s killed Scott, he’s also gained his power. And there’s no lunar eclipse soon to make him human.”

“I’ll find a way.”

“You’ll have an easier time finding one with me.”

Stiles looked at him sharply. “And you expect me to believe you’ll help me out of the kindness of your heart?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “The kindness of my heart?” He said mockingly. “I’ve been reliably informed I don’t have one. But without Scott or Derek, I’m an Omega.”

Stiles mused on that. “Self-preservation.”

“Exactly.”

“And if you happen to be the one to land the final blow on Deucalion – just be accident, I’m sure?” Stiles said dryly.

“You know me so well, Stiles.” Peter smiled.

Stiles stared sceptically at Peter for a long moment, before nodding his head sharply. “All right. You can help me hunt down Deucalion – and in exchange, you can land the final blow, and become an alpha again. Agreed?”

Peter smiled, satisfied. “Agreed.”

After Stiles had left, Peter moved to the living room, settling down on the couch –and let his eyes flare crimson.

After all, kitsune were known for their illusions for a reason.

And their trickery.

Whilst it was easy enough for a spirit to _enter_ a person’s body, to truly take over it was more difficult, in that it required the person’s consent. Fortunate, then, that living creatures, whether human or werewolf, were so easy to sway. Offer them what they want, and they’d sell their souls to the devil itself.

And in the body of Peter Hale, the nogitsune smiled.

Stiles…Stiles had been a surprise. The bright soul; the cunning, clever mind; the darkness and ruthlessness and rage – when the boy had been holding that gun, he had been fully willing to murder in cold blood, and he was intelligent enough to be a threat – intelligent enough to figure out what the nogitsune was. The nogitsune hadn’t actually been planning to take a mate, despite being in the body of a pack less alpha werewolf, but if it made the boy its mate…and if it gave the boy its bite…the bite changed you, but not always into a wolf. Sometimes, it changed you based on what you really are. Stiles…there was no question what Stiles was. He would make a wonderful fox. After so long, the nogitsune would have a skulk again…

Perhaps Peter had had a point. The question was, could the nogitsune get the boy to willingly bind himself to it before he figured out what the nogitsune was and had done?

Its smile stretched wider. This was going to be _fun._


End file.
